


Brothers in Arms

by deandratb



Series: Drabble Requests [8]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M, also mentions lucien blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompted drabble; set after Lucien's unfortunate stabbing incident





	Brothers in Arms

**Author's Note:**

> For [asummerevening](https://asummerevening.tumblr.com/). Prompt: **why wasn't matthew at the hospital after lucien got stabbed?**

Alice stood firm, blocking his path to the door. "What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm gonna take care of it." Matthew's jaw was clenched over his words, fury radiating from them.

"If by 'it' you mean your friend getting stabbed, there's nothing you can do." Looking at him, Alice rephrased. "There's nothing you **should** do, Matthew."

"He's the closest thing I've got to a brother," Matthew replied. "He could have died."

"I know." She brushed a hand over his cheek. "But getting yourself arrested for assault won't help anything. You know what will?"

He sighed. "What?"

"Go see Lucien."


End file.
